henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping the Prison/Transcript
Intro * opens with Henry sitting in his cell, bored'' * Police Officer 1: Oi, you! You're free to go! * [Henry smiles] * Police Officer 1: [chuckles] Not really. [Opens small slot in the bars] but you've got a package. * [Puts package into Henry's cell] * Police Officer 1: Don't get your hopes up. We would've checked it for anything useful, haven't we, Dave? * Dave: c''onfused'' What? Yeah, yeah! [laughs nervously] Of course, I checked it! I mean, if I didn't check it I'd lose my job. I didn't want to lose my job! * Police Officer 1: See you around. [to Dave] Free to go. [chuckles] Well then... * [Henry opens the package to find a cake] Lame Ending If player chooses the moneybag * Phoenix: Take that! * Judge: Is that the bag the defendant hid in? * Phoenix: Yes, but there is one thing that's been bothering me. If the defendant was really hiding in this bag then...how did he tie the knot from the outside of the bag?! * Opposing Lawyer: What? * Phoenix: If he was inside the bag, it would have been impossible for him to tie the knot from the outside! * Judge: But then, how did he do it? * Phoenix: It's simple, he didn't. * Opposing Lawyer: What?! What are you saying? * Phoenix: I'm saying my client wasn't hiding in that bag at all, he was stuffed in there...by this very witness! * Winston: [confused] What?! * Phoenix: As you can see by this doctor's analysis, the defendant took quite the beating. While he was in the bag, he was unconscious! * Opposing Lawyer: This...this is absurd! * Phoenix: The witness attempted to dispose of the body, so he left the defendant in the bag, knowing he would drive by on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag, he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others. * Judge: But, why would he do that? * Phoenix: Why, to dispose of the body of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank and the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness, [flashback to Henry getting out of his bag and triggering the alarm] his victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot and the witness thought everything was over. But it's coming back to haunt him now! * Winston: [now stammering worriedly] THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO MEEEE! * Judge: Well, that certainly was an interesting trial. However, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin...[the words "Not Guilty" appear on screen] If player chooses evidence other than the moneybag * Phoenix: Take that! * Judge: What is this? * Phoenix: '''It's evidence. * '''Judge: And how exactly does this prove everything? * Phoenix: '''Well, uh, I was just kidding. Let me tr-- (was gonna say: "Let me try again.") * '''Judge: [slams his mallet] This is no time for jokes. I see no reason for this prolonged trial. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin...[the word "Guilty" appears on screen] Category:Transcripts Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Police Category:Escaping the Prison fail Category:Escaping the Prison into